Sommeil de Plomb contre Nuit de Plume
by Hortensea
Summary: Du comique au dramatique en passant par le romantique, il s'agit d'un véritable Pot-Pourri de Tranches de Vies avec des personnages divers et variés. (OS et Drabbles écris en 1h ou moins avec thème imposé sur HPF)
1. Sa Belle Morte Bien Aimée

**Note de l'auteur:  
**

**Bienvenue dans ce recueil. Il comportera des OS et Drabbles sur des thèmes divers et variés, ils porteront donc sur des personnages qui le seront tout autant.**

**Ces textes sont ceux que je produis durant les Nuits HPF. Le concept, c'est qu'une nuit par mois l'on écrit de 21h à 4h du matin. L'on dispose d'une heure pour écrire un texte avec un thème choisi par le staff.  
**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, il s'agit de mon seul salaire :)**

* * *

_**Thème: Figé**_

* * *

**Sa Belle Morte Bien Aimée **

Immuable, voilà ce qu'était devenue sa si chère et tendre petite fille...

C'était ironique de la voir ainsi reposée au milieu de cette multitude d'orchidées alors qu'elle avait toujours abhorré les fleurs. Elle était endimanchée d'une robe d'une blancheur qu'elle n'aurait jamais portée si elle n'avait pas été aussi... immobile.

C'était avec beaucoup d'émotion qu'elle se rappela d'une petite silhouette courant à gorge déployée dans le jardin en poursuivant le chat de la famille. Et pourtant, à présent : plus aucun sourire ne se dessinera jamais sur ses lèvres, plus aucun froncement de sourcils ne représentera sa septicité, plus aucun éclat de détermination ne passera dans ses yeux.

C'était avec les larmes noyant son regard qu'elle observa le corps si raide de cette vie qu'elle avait abrité autrefois durant presque neuf mois en son sein. A l'époque déjà, cette petite savait manifester son ressenti, son avis. La mère éplorée passa une frêle main sur son ventre se souvenant combien elle avait pu sentir les coups de pieds de son bébé. Elle qui avait été si chaleureusement vive était à présent tristement froide.

Un parent trouve toujours que son enfant grandit trop vite, qu'il change trop vite. Ted et elle, plus que quiconque puisque leur fille était métamorphomage. Il n'avait pas été rare pour eux de mettre au lit une petite rousse aux yeux en amande avec un nez retroussé pour trouver au petit-déjeuner du lendemain une brunette avec des bouclettes et des yeux d'un bleu profond.

Elle gisait, ainsi allongée et reposant toute morte qu'elle était. Il était fini le temps où les modifications physiques de sa petite fille seraient légion, souvent pour étaler ses humeurs aux yeux de tous. Adieu à sa vie, à sa métamorphomagie... Un don hérité de sa si noble et si ancienne famille qui lui avait tant donnée mais pour tellement le lui reprendre bien des années après.

Nymphadora n'était plus là.

L'on s'agitait dans ses bras, c'était comme si le bébé gigotait de plus belle pour lui notifier de détourner son regard de la mort et du passé pour se consacrer à la vie et à l'avenir. Mais cet enfant avait des besoins bien plus triviaux, aussi fallait-il mieux se dire que le petit Teddy devait avoir cruellement faim.

Andromeda ne saurait dire combien de temps elle était restée ici, emplie de regrets, le regard fixé sur son enfant statufiée. Ne pouvant se résoudre à l'embrasser ou à la toucher pour la dernière fois, elle s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie en se détournant de l'enveloppe figée.


	2. Langue de Vipère

_**Thème: Navrant **_

* * *

**Langue de Vipère**

Du haut de son estrade, Snape toisait sa classe.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à grand éclat dans vos copies, mais je n'avais pas mesuré à quel point elles traduiraient le néant qui vous sert de centre de pensée. »

Il commença à rendre les immondices. Les morceaux de parchemin recouverts d'encre noir étaient ponctués d'annotations rouges tel le couperet sanglant.

« A l'avenir, explorez davantage les ouvrages de potions de la bibliothèque plutôt que les amygdales de Monsieur Dukheim.

Un regard surpris, confus sur sa note.

\- Un N, Monsieur ?

\- Pour Navrant, Miss Bingley. Un désolant me semblait encore trop généreux pour qualifier votre... travail. »


	3. Les Bienfaits de la Médecine

**_Thème : Piqûre_**

* * *

**Les Bienfaits de la Médecine**

C'était un brave garçon cet Augustus Pye, songea Arthur avec enthousiasme. Il lui avait proposé d'expérimenter la médecine d'appoint qui s'inspirait de procédés moldus.

« Mais à quoi sert ce valin, au juste ? Que je sache quoi dire à ma femme...

\- Vaccin, Monsieur Weasley. C'est pour prévenir une infection qui pourrait survenir. Mais il peut y avoir quelques rougeurs ou une montée de fièvre en guise d'effets secondaires.

\- Soit, soit. Et ensuite les sutures traditionnelles, jubila le patient. »

La joie fut de courte durée, quand après quelques minutes d'attente, il vit revenir le stagiaire armé d'une seringue.

Arthur Weasley n'avait jamais aimé les piqûres.


	4. De Rêverie à Désillusion

_**Thème : Charmant** _

* * *

**De Rêverie à Désillusion **

Madame Granger observa l'échoppe qu'était Fleury et Botts. Y avait-il toujours autant de monde ? Ou bien était-ce l'auteur, ce fameux Gilderoy Lockhart, qui avait attiré cette foule ?

Il apparut soudainement, comme par magie.

Cet homme qui se tenait si majestueusement, et qui semblait irradier de charisme en se déplaçant avec sa canne d'apparat. Ses cheveux blonds semblaient être une couronne d'or posée sur sa tête. Il était admirablement bien paré : magnifiques tissus, assurément de noble qualité. Leurs yeux se croisèrent finalement, elle fut frappée par son regard d'acier.

Il la jaugeait avec mépris.

Il n'était pas si charmant que cela, en fait.


	5. Celui qui aurait du Etre

_**Thème: Jumeau** _

* * *

**Celui qui aurait dû être **

« Pourquoi mère refuse-t-elle que je me coupe les cheveux ? » Demanda un jour Rabastan à son paternel.

Comment expliquer à son bambin de sept ans que sa mère vivait pour un souvenir, dans un triste fantasme ? Rodolphus n'était pas né seul, il y avait eu un autre enfant qui fut mort-né. Un jumeau. Il avait fallu le remplacer, telle fut l'insatiable obsession d'Ellabora. Rabastan vit donc le jour et porta un prénom qui ne lui était initialement pas destiné.

« Ta mère serait triste si tu ne ressemblais plus à ton frère.

\- Pour qu'elle soit contente, je ferai tout comme Rodolphus alors ! Toujours !»


	6. Litanie Discontinue

_**Thème: Cruel** _

* * *

**Litanie Discontinue **

« Le monde est cruel, le monde est méchant. » le lui avait répété sans cesse son père afin qu'il comprenne. Même si sa mère et lui l'aimait de tout leurs êtres, il n'en serait pas de même concernant la société. Être un loup-garou était être un rebut, un paria.

Le monde est cruel, le monde est méchant.

* * *

Les gens étaient de nature suspicieuse, avec la montée de ce Mage Noir qu'il ne fallait surtout pas nommer. Son secret était tellement vite découvert que c'était la troisième fois en deux ans que sa famille était contrainte de déménager. Il fallait se cacher, le cacher et taire tout de sa nature hybride. Remus n'avait aucun ami avec qui jouer, s'épanouir et si tant est que cela aurait pu être le cas : il aurait été moqué, craint, fui.

Le monde est cruel, le monde est méchant.

* * *

Il n'en était plus sûr depuis que cet homme, Albus Dumbledore, leur avait rendu visite pour leur annoncer qu'il pourrait étudier à Poudlard comme presque n'importe quel garçon de son âge. Qu'il y aurait des aménagements, que le secret serait gardé sans que Remus ne doive vivre esseulé.

Le monde peut être bienfaisant.

* * *

Il s'était fait des amis à l'école. Il était membre d'un groupe, d'une meute. Peter était discret et manquait d'assurance donc Remus veillait sur lui, Sirius était un être extravagant mais attachant, quant à James : il était le dominant qu'il fallait suivre aveuglément. Toujours fourrés ensemble à faire les quatre-cent coups, fussent-il mauvais ou non.

Le monde peut être agréable.

* * *

Il avait tout découvert, à force de réfléchir. Ses absences tous les mois, l'état maladif dans lequel il partait et revenait, ses sautes d'humeur à l'approche de la pleine lune, son attrait pour la viande très saignante. Il avait lu la peur dans les trois paires d'yeux qui l'avaient dévisagé. Tout était gâché, tu parles d'une amitié inébranlable !

Le monde est cruel, le monde est hypocrite.

* * *

Il s'était trompé. Ce qu'il avait interprété comme du rejet était de la surprise teintée à de la culpabilité de ne pas avoir compris la vérité plus tôt. Les garçons lui ont fait part d'un projet fou : faire des recherches sur les animagi afin d'en devenir eux-même pour l'accompagner durant les pleines lunes, l'aider à porter son fardeau.

Le monde peut être doux.

* * *

Lily et James étaient morts, assassinés par Voldemort. Sirius avait trahi. Sirius avait tué Peter, non l'avait détruit. Ainsi reprenait la vie qu'il avait laissé à son entrée pour l'école : un chemin d'errance, de solitude, de misère et d'injustice.

Le monde est cruel, le monde est apocalyptique.

* * *

Dumbledore une nouvelle fois avait dissipé les ténèbres en lui proposant de revenir à Poudlard, non pas cette fois en tant qu'élève mais bel et bien en tant qu'enseignant. Lui qui avait toujours aimé apprendre et transmettre fut comblé même s'il se doutait que ce serait pour une courte durée car la chance ne l'accompagnait jamais bien longtemps. Sirius s'était échappé, sans doute voudrait-il s'en prendre au fils de Lily et James, puis en finirait-il avec le dernier des Maraudeurs : pour faire bonne mesure.

Le monde est gris.

* * *

Une nouvelle fois il avait fait erreur : Sirius était innocent. Qui aurait cru que le frêle Peter trahirait ? Sirius vivait reclus en paria dans une caverne, puis dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents. L'Ordre s'était reconstitué, ravivé par de nouvelles recrues comme la jeune Tonk qui irradiait de vie, de couleurs.

Le monde peut être espoir.

* * *

Sirius était mort. Harry désespéré et hanté par un sentiment de culpabilité. Le mal se propageait. Il était à présent de notoriété publique que Voldemort était de retour. Tonks se bornait dans de folles idées, qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être alimentées car il ne pouvait lui offrir ce à quoi elle pouvait prétendre, ce qu'elle méritait d'avoir. Être un rebut, il s'y était fait ; mais il ne pouvait accepter de faire d'elle une paria.

Le monde est cruel, le monde ne tourne pas rond.

* * *

Dumbledore était mort. Tout était fou et sans le réaliser Tonks et lui s'étaient mariés ; vaincu et délabré, il se fit moins obtus sur ses positions. Et il était probable qu'ils mourraient bientôt tous. Ne pouvait-il pas goûter à une once de bonheur, lui aussi ? Mais une nouvelle fois, tout fut chamboulé : la vie grandissait en Dora. Il lui fallait abandonner cette idée, quel avenir y aurait-il pour cet enfant avec un père comme lui ? Il avait préféré fuir.

Le monde est cruel, le monde est effrayant.

* * *

Harry lui avait remis les idées en place, l'once d'un moment l'adulte et l'adolescence inversèrent leurs rôles. Il était retourné auprès de Dora, qui l'avait attendu comme s'il s'était absenté faire quelques courses. Il n'avait pas eu un reproche à endurer, pas un geste acerbe à encaisser. Il ne méritait pas sa femme. Ni leurs fils, Teddy qui ressemblait déjà tant à sa mère.

Le monde peut être plénitude.

* * *

Il devait se battre durant la bataille finale, pour assurer un avenir à son épouse et à leur enfant. Un avenir où ils seraient saufs, où ils vivraient en paix loin de la tyrannie d'un fou et de ses fanatiques serviteurs. Il allait se battre, et Tonks et Teddy seraient fiers de lui, d'eux.

Le monde peut être espoir.

* * *

Dora résistait aux assauts de sa tante autant que cela lui semblait possible. Il peinait à maintenir le mangemort qu'il combattait lui-même, Dolohov. Ses derniers mois, il s'était surtout focalisé sur des sorts défensifs pour protéger les siens, et sur la radio résistante. Ce fut rapide mais un sort le frappa et il se sentit choir sur le sol. La dernière image qu'il eut fut celle de son fils à l'abri chez Andromeda puis de sa femme s'écroulant non loin foudroyée par le chagrin, puis par un sortilège vert.

Le monde est cruel.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il était dénué de beauté et qu'il n'avait pas été capable de bienfaisance à son égard.


	7. Déboires

**Thème : Loup**

* * *

**Déboires**

Que de problème aujourd'hui: les huissiers avaient débarqués pour solder ses dettes de jeux et emporter toute l'argenterie de la famille, entre autres choses. Son hystérique de mère – cette emmerdeuse plutôt – non contente de se faire déposséder de l'héritage familiale lui avait administré une correction bien à elle et flanqué les intrus à la porte.

Qu'est-ce qu'Avery ne donnerait pas pour s'asseoir dans une taverne et picoler. Pour oublier cette sale journée.

« Une Sang-de-Bourbe... Allons, Severus... »

Des rires moqueurs s'élevèrent de l'assemblée, des intonations graves de McNair aux crissements stridents de Carrow soeur. Jamais personne parmi les Mangemorts n'avait caché son mépris pour la sang-mêlé de recrue ni pour son nez crochu, n'en déplaise à Malfoy qui l'avait pris sous son aile.

Mais fallait reconnaître qu'il élaborait de bonnes potions contre la gueule de bois. Et puis, il savait concocter des philtres de vigueur comme personne, les catins de l'Allée des Embrumes pouvaient se tenir prêtes ! On ne pouvait pas cracher sur le fait que Snape préparait et fournissait à tous - et à moindre coût – des cachets d'allégresse qui permettaient d'aussi bien planer qu'en étant sur un balais...

« Il y a bien d'autres femmes. Nous pourrions te trouver une compagne plus... respectable. »

Une nouvelle salve de rires tonitruants, celui de Nott prédominait. Sacré salaud que celui-ci, du haut de ses cinquante-cinq ans il avait épousé une petite allemande qui en avait dix-sept. Il devait se faire plaisir le corniaud, Avery pouvait bien l'imaginer à siroter un des meilleurs Wisky Pur Feu après avoir honorer sa jeune épouse. Ah la douceur, la candeur de l'adolescence.

« J'en ai conscience, mon Seigneur, mais... »

Tout aussi utile pouvait être Snape, il avait son vice. Lily Evans, enfin Potter maintenant. Et tous dédaignaient ce pauvre gars. Mais pas Avery. Non, Monsieur. Même s'il se gardait bien de le clamer à voix haute : il avait la vive considération qu'un trou - fusse-t-il moldu, né-moldu, sang-mêlé ou pur – restait un trou. Surtout quand on avait bu.

« Mais tu la désires tant que tu en perds ce bon sens qui te caractérises... du moins habituellement. »

Les gloussements de Bellatrix étaient insupportables. C'était à se demander comment Rodolphus pouvait l'endurer. C'était une belle femme, y'avait pas à dire mais avec une trop grande gueule et un caractère de cochon pour qu'Avery puisse vouloir tenter quoi que ce soit. Paraissait que depuis quelques temps, elle avait fermé sa chambre à son mari et ne consentait à ouvrir ses cuisses que pour le Grand Patron.

« J'accepte ta requête, mon fidèle. Je l'épargnerai si elle ne s'interpose pas... »

Point de rire cette fois-ci. Le Seigneur était rarement magnanime, du moins sans bonne raison.

« Après tout : jamais charogne n'a empoisonné loup. »

La voilà la bonne raison : on ne pouvait être plus limpide dans le dédain et la méchanceté gratuite. Pauvre loup dont le sort est de se contenter du pire déchet...

Qu'est-ce qu'Avery ne donnerait pas pour s'asseoir dans une taverne et picoler. Il allait inviter Snape. Ils avaient tout deux besoin d'oublier cette sale journée.


	8. Catalyseur

**Thème : Entraîner**

* * *

**Catalyseur**

« Passons à présent à Miss Tonks, Pomona.

\- Elle voudrait devenir Auror. Son projet semble sérieux, et la petite est motivée. Elle s'est démenée pour obtenir la visite du service au Ministère. Elle a fait si forte impression que c'est Scrimgeour lui-même qui lui a servi de guide, fanfaronna la directrice de maison.

\- Je soutiens vivement son objectif. C'est une excellente duelliste, de surcroît, expliqua le professeur d'enchantement.

\- En ce qui concerne la métamorphose, elle est très douée.

\- L'inverse serait malheureux pour une métamorphomage, Minerva, toisa Snape. Elle est un danger public dans ma classe : bien trop maladroite. Sans amélioration, je demeurerai contre. »

* * *

« Miss Tonks, venez me voir avant de partir. »

Ses cheveux changeaient de couleurs sans s'arrêter. Elle allait encore se faire remonter les bretelles. Snape lui avait au moins épargné une humiliation publique. Elle s'avança tandis que la classe se vidait.

« Nous avons parlé de votre orientation entre professeurs. »

Oh.

« Avec vos résultats actuels, insuffisants, vous ne pourrez poursuivre ma matière. Il vous faudrait un O à vos B.U.S.E, voyez-vous. Vous en êtes très loin. »

Non...

Il désigna une pile d'ouvrages poussiéreux sur un bureau d'un geste de tête.

«Étudiez les sérieusement, entraînez-vous à contrôler votre incommensurable maladresse. Pratiquer sans relâche. J'éclairerais vos ignorances les mercredi après-midi, si nécessaire. »

* * *

L'angoisse était à son comble.

Elle allait jouer son avenir. Cette heure serait déterminante: son rêve allait se concrétiser ou se briser.

Seule dans le couloirs avec ses doigts poisseux et ses mains tremblantes, elle paniquait.

Elle n'y arriverai pas. Jamais elle ne serai Auror.

Dire qu'elle avait tant travaillé.

Charly l'avait aidé, sa mère l'avait coaché, son père encouragé, Snape poussé au bout de ses capacités.

« Miss Tonks, ce n'est pas avec vos cheveux changeant de couleurs hypnotiquement que vous allez leurrer les examinateurs sur votre piètre performance, persifla-t-il en passant par là. »

Rageuse, elle le maudit et entra dans la salle lorsqu'on l'appela.

* * *

Elle devait le stopper, elle n'avait pas réussi une seule fois à s'isoler avec lui pour régler ses comptes. Procéder par Hibou n'était pas assez franc pour elle.

Sans qu'elle ne le réalise, la réunion de l'Ordre venait de s'achever.

Elle commençait à avoir faim et les douces odeurs du ragoût de Molly la persuadèrent vite de répondre à l'invitation de Sirius de rester souper, et puis il y aurait Remus.

Un bruissement de robe de sorcier si caractéristique sorti de son champs de vision: Snape prenait le large, sûrement ravi de ficher le camp du Square Grimmaurd.

Elle l'avait loupé.

* * *

« Une minute, vous ! Cria-t-elle avec hâte, bien déterminée à ne pas le laisser prendre la poudre de cheminette, cette fois encore.

Il la regarda des pieds à la tête avec un rictus méprisant.

\- Qu'y a-t-il pour que vous me héliez de la sorte tel une harangère, Miss Tonk ?

Elle encaissa la remarque, respira profondément et lâcha ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis tant de temps :

\- Merci.

Il resta de marbre, comme elle l'avait prédit.

\- Avant mon A.S.P.I.C de potions, vous aviez été infecte avec moi. J'étais si furieuse contre vous que j'ai totalement oublié le stress et j'ai pu passer mon examen presque sereinement, puis le décrocher. »

* * *

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous a conduit à cette... surprenante déduction ?

\- Vous saviez et savez encore que plus que nous effrayer, on vous déteste. Et que cela peut pousser à se dépasser.

Il fronça les sourcils. Sous-entendait-elle que c'était un brave type? Il ne fallait pas tout mélanger: il soutenait juste à sa façon ceux qui avaient la volonté de s'extraire de leurs médiocrités, et qui s'en donnaient les moyens.

\- Vous fabulez, Miss Tonks.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il prit congé. En tentant de le rattraper, elle trébucha au sol en s'étant pris les pieds dans le tapis. Il ne put s'empêcher de déplorer, acerbe :

\- Et dire que s'est censé protéger la communauté magique et gagner cette guerre... »

Il n'entendit en s'éloignant qu'un ultime murmure: « merci Professeur Snape ».

Ce sincère élan de gratitude l'avait touché. Mais ayant une image de marque à tenir: il ne le reconnaitrait jamais.


	9. Tale of Cthullu

**Thème : Lac**

* * *

**Tale of Cthulhu**

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours vécu dans ce lac, si sombre et si profond. C'est ma maison, c'est mon chez moi.

Aux rives de ce derniers, les élèves s'amassent pour paresser lorsque la météo printanière ne suggère et n'insuffle qu'à leurs esprits le mot « procrastination ». Certains d'entre eux me chatouillent les tentacules, tandis que d'autres sont surpris voire écœurés de leurs aspect. Je suis pourtant charmant, pour un invertébré.

En été, pour fêter la fin de leurs examens, ils viennent nager à mes côté et nous jouons ensemble. Je les préserve de la fourberie des strangulots, et de la facétie des êtres de l'eau. Mais parfois il y a des incidents, des chutes alors je les secoure avec bienveillance. On me récompense alors d'un toast car tout le monde sait que j'en raffole.

Quand le veille homme meurt, que la terreur s'installe et que la guerre force nos barrières, la bienveillance s'en va. Je noie les intrus au fond de l'eau. Je retiens les ennemis tandis que les habitants de ma demeure les piquent, griffent, saignent.

J'ai toujours vécu dans ce lac, si sombre et si profond. C'est ma maison, c'est mon chez moi. Et personne ne me le prendra.


	10. La Belle Invention

**Thème: Liquidités**  
**Personnages: Mme Granger, Arthur Weasley, des Gobelins**  
**Rating: Aucun**

* * *

Madame Granger avait toujours apprécié les Weasley.

Bien entendu, elle reconnaissait - au début - avoir eu parfois de la peine à retenir tous les prénoms de leurs enfants à l'exception de Ronald ou de Ginerva. Les sorciers, de leurs côtés, avaient éprouvé des difficultés à saisir les nuances de la vie moldue, elle se rappelait notamment d'un débat sur l'électroménager.

Dès la première rencontre des deux couples parentaux, une fois le choc culturel passé, Abigail s'était forgée une opinion vive à leurs propos qui était demeurée intacte : il s'agissait de personnes chaleureuses, toujours enclines à rendre service.  
Arthur avait une curiosité intellectuelle particulièrement développée - mais difficile à canaliser - qui avait fascinée les dentistes Molly une sympathie naturelle – un soupçon autoritaire nécessaire pour avoir élevé sept enfants - qui les avait instantanément charmée.

Oui, Abigail avait toujours beaucoup apprécié les Weasley.

Ils étaient à présent passés officiellement du statut d'amis à membres d'une seule et même famille, une fois Hermione et Ron mariés. Cela avait consolidé leurs rapports de manière plus probante. Et depuis les départs de leurs enfants de leurs domiciles, ils avaient pris plaisir à découvrir et partager leurs deux cultures respectives de façon plus poussée.

Elle ne pu réprimer un soupire amusé en songeant qu'ils n'avaient aujourd'hui rien fait de ce qui était prévu, à savoir aller dans une parfumerie moldue pour trouver un présent pour l'anniversaire de Molly.

Quelqu'un de l'assistance se racla la gorge, l'arrachant à ses réminiscences nostalgiques. Il s'agissait d'un tout petit homme avec une peau particulièrement blanchâtre au bout de ses oreilles pointues brillaient deux magnifiques boucles d'oreilles serties de rubis, il avait une canine acérée en or qui sublimait un sourire intéressé, et ses yeux calculateurs étaient couronnés par une paire de lunettes finement ouvragée.

« Ainsi, vous ne serez plus autant importunés par les allers et venues des sorciers pour accéder à leurs coffres. Ces derniers n'auront pas avoir besoin de se rendre à vos guichets pour effectuer des changes de monnaies étrangères lorsqu'ils voyagent... expliqua-t-elle.

\- Nous pourrions trouver un moyen d'affilier des comptes bancaires moldus aux nôtres pour faciliter les transferts de fonds et conversions en galions de notre clientèle Née-Moldue ou Sang-Mêlée, proposa une des créatures savamment habillée.

Des huit banquiers présents, six hochèrent positivement la tête, alors qu'Abigail poursuivit :

\- C'est un gain de temps lorsque l'on part faire des emplettes imprévues, et une sécurité car personne ne peut s'en servir sans code d'activation contrairement à une bourse qui peut facilement être subtilisée. La chose la plus pratique est surtout de ne pas être obligé d'avoir de la liquidité sur soi pour faire ses achats.

Ils opinèrent de nouveau, comme conquis.

\- Et comment cela se nomme, dîtes vous ? »

Elle jeta une œillade à Arthur qui était assis à sa droite. Obnubilé par l'intelligence du mode de fonctionnement, il l'avait traîné à Gringotts pour faire partager aux Goblins cette « avancée technique considérable ».

\- Une carte bancaire, acheva-t-elle.


	11. Gouffre

**Thème : Engloutir**  
**Personnages : Vincent Crabbe**  
**Rating : Tout public**

* * *

Drago ne pouvait détacher son regard du sol alors qu'ils avançaient à toute vitesse vers la porte de sortie.

Marmot, Crabbe se goinfrait de Chrocogrenouilles jusque s'en écœurer et vomir.  
Gamin, Crabbe dévalisait les cuisines de Poudlard dévorant les victuailles des Elfes de cuisine jusqu'à souffrir en martyr.  
Adolescent, Crabbe s'illustrait dans la Brigade Inquisitoriale pour s'empiffrer de gâteaux - dont Ombrage les gavait volontiers - avec une extase frénétique et ce jusqu'au malaise.  
Adulte, il venait de se faire happer par son brasier qui se propageait dans la Salle du Demande et anéantissait tout.

Crabbe ne pourrait jamais plus rien ingurgiter. Il s'était fait engloutir par les flammes.


	12. Affaires de Familles

**Thème : Astronomie**  
**Personnages : Ethan, Evan et Evelyne Rosier**  
**Rating : Tout public**

* * *

Ethan Rosier revenait de Square Grimmaurd où il avait été convié. Il arriva dans la bibliothèque où lisaient ses enfants, Evan était rentré de Poudlard pour Noël. Il s'avança vers sa progéniture tenant fermement un ouvrage entre ses mains gantées de cuir. Il tendit l'objet à sa fille de six ans qui l'observa interloquée.

« Evelyn, à partir de maintenant, tu étudieras l'astronomie sérieusement. »

Son fils comprit immédiatement l'affaire. Il les quitta en claquant la porte, sûrement pour écrire à sa cousine Bellatrix.

« Un jour, tes enfants porteront des noms d'étoiles. »

Qu'importe qu'il s'agisse de l'aîné ou du cadet. Les Black étaient d'excellents partis.


	13. Les Dernières Roses

**Thème: Pétale**

**Personnages: Eurydice, Ethan et Evelyn Rosier.**

* * *

**Les Dernières Roses**

Il lui avait piqué une rose dans l'orgueil.

Habituellement, Eurydice Rosier accueillait la découverte avec une tristesse infinie mais résignée : son époux était un homme à femmes et l'avait toujours été : les hommes Rosier n'avaient jamais su résister à une silhouette bien faîte, à un minois charmeur. C'était toujours particulièrement blessant, au demeurant. Ethan Rosier était un homme exigeant, dès lors qu'elle l'avait rencontré jusqu'à ce moment, et il en voulait toujours plus.

Il lui avait piqué une énième rose dans l'orgueil, une jaune.

Habituellement, les aventures étaient éphémères et sans la moindre importance. Cachées derrière les murs d'un luxueux appartement situé 8 2/3 bis Chemin de Traverse, ou enterrées dans les capiteux bordels qu'il se plaisait à fréquenter. Ethan Rosier y trouvait tous les agréments nécessaires aux tendances lubriques que son épouse ne pouvait et/ou voulait se résoudre à exaucer. Il ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, du moins pas longtemps, mais l'avait prévenu qu'il irait obtenir ailleurs les délices qu'il ne pourrait trouver chez lui. Cela ne faisait pas même trois ans qu'ils étaient mariés, à l'époque.

Ainsi avait débuté le bal des roses. A chaque tromperie : un présent fleuri, jauni.

Merlin seul savait qu'elle l'aimait, il avait toujours tout eu d'un Prince Charmant : de son port de tête gracieux, à sa mise toujours impeccable, jusqu'à ses manières tout aussi policées qu'enivrantes. Comme une rose dégageant un parfum entêtant et hypnotisant, que l'on se serait damné à cueillir de manière à l'humeur autant de fois que souhaité. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

« Chaque pétale est une illusion, chaque épine une réalité... laissa-t-elle échapper l'adage des Rosiers en un souffle, ou peut-être sanglot sous le regard plat de son époux. »

Ethan était un Prince et il avait fait d'Eurydice sa Princesse, une Altesse qui régnait sur un royaume de rêveries puis déceptions constantes. Sa seule joie consistait en ses enfants.

Son fils Evan, qui ressemblait bien trop à son père en matière de femme pour son propre bien – et finirait indubitablement par se complaire dans les péchés de chair ; elle pourrait mettre sa main à couper qu'il traînerait mille cœurs après lui, et ferait assurément beaucoup pleurer sa femme dans un avenir qui n'était pas si lointain à venir. Sa si jolie petite Evelyn, elle, lui ressemblerait tellement, elle en était certaine ; nul doute qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère cette sottise propre aux amoureuses promptes à tout supporter pour conserver la présence de l'être chéri et l'impression d'être aimé.

Il lui avait piqué une rose dans l'orgueil, la pire de toute. Non pas celle de l'infidélité de corps, mais horreur : celle de la trahison de cœur.

Qu'adviendrait-il si elle laissait cela se concrétiser cette odieuse et malsaine situation ? Que se passerait-il si elle tolérait les frasques adultères de son époux sous son propre toit ? Comment justifierait-elle à ses petits la présence définitive d'une inconnue dans leurs murs ? Comment expliquerait-elle à ses amours que dans l'ombre du couple parentale se dresserait à jamais celui de la maîtresse qui parasiterait tout?

Quel triste et honteux exemple ce serait. Ils seraient immuablement condamnés à reproduire les mêmes erreurs que leurs parents. A jouir des mêmes penchants malsains. A subir les mêmes peines et tourments. Ce serait ancré dans leurs cœurs, dans leurs mœurs. Evan était un homme, il en souffrirait peu. Mais Evelyn, elle était une fille : condition si peu enviable dans leur société où la femelle n'avait qu'un rôle figuratif, dont l'essence était juste de délivrer des héritiers. Ce serait la condamner, gâter davantage que de briser si rapidement ses espoirs d'amour sincère, fidèle et pur. Si Eurydice restait, non plutôt si elle et ses enfants demeuraient ici : elle les condamnait tous les trois, c'était une évidence.

Ainsi devait cesser le bal des roses.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, afin de lui caresser encore une fois le visage, elle s'écarta de lui se dirigeant vers un buffet où trônait le bouquet de roses jaunes qu'il lui avait apporté une heure auparavant. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire, elle ne se laisserait pas consoler, ni convaincre que tout irait bien comme avant, comme toujours. Puisque plus rien ne serait comme avant, comme cela avait toujours été. Même si son mari se ravisait dans cette sombre idée que d'imposer un ménage à trois officiel à sa femme, il était hors de question pour Eurydice Rosier que de se complaire dans cette sombre farce qu'était devenue sa vie.

Ethan Rosier ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui écorche le visage avec les véritables épines d'une des fleurs, ni à ce qu'elle lui annonce qu'elle le quittait et qu'elle emmenait les enfants.

Eurydice Rosier s'était attendue à ce qu'il se fige de surprise. Mais certainement pas que le choc passé : il riposte si vertement, et que de manière totalement inédite il lève sa baguette contre elle, comme pour la mettre au pas.

Chambardeau, le Cavalier King Charles familial et en sa qualité d'animal, ne pu rien saisir de toutes les horreurs qui furent proférées ni les quelques coups qui furent échangés. Encore moins le fracas produit par la chute de sa maîtresse contre le rebord pointu de la table basse de la pièce.

Evelyn Rosier, âgée de six ans, ne soupçonna pas pourquoi sa mère était clouée sur le sol comme endormie, une grosse tâche rouge se répandant sur le tapis du salon sur lequel elle venait jouer à la poupée. La fillette ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi son père paniqué s'approcha d'elle en ayant remarqué sa présence, ni pourquoi il murmura - après un moment de réflexion et en la pointant fermement de sa baguette - un « Oubliette » .


	14. L'Envol Noyé

**Thème: voler**

**Personnages: Tom Jedusor, Andreï Dolohov, Esther Fawley.**

* * *

**L'Envol Noyé**

Tom Jedusor et Andreï Dolohov étaient tout deux attablés dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Ils avançaient leurs tout premier devoirs en tant qu'élèves de Poudlard, celui de Métamorphose pour Dumbledore. Posant un instant sa plume, Tom laissa son regard se portée sur la triste multitude qui l'entourait : tous les élèves se confondant et ne relevant pas d'un intérêt particulier. Il en vînt, il ne su pour quelle raison, à arrêter son regard sur Esther Fawley qui se tenait debout devant les vitres donnant sur les eaux du lac.

Cette dernière était plongée dans la lecture frénétique d'un tas de papier fin et blanc dont ressortait d'étranges signes noirs, de ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Elle faisait les cents pas, opinant seule de la tête comme une imbécile heureuse. Au bout d'un moment, elle sortie sa baguette magique de sa poche et invoqua une énorme bulle de silence. Aucun bruit ne filtrait de la pièce, pourtant. Tom était des plus sceptique face à cet étrange -et inutile- manège. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à détourner ses yeux de la scène.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? hasarda-t-il. »

Interpellé, Dolohov se détacha de son devoir comme pour regarder ce qui se tramait, lui aussi. Mais Tom avait remarqué que son compagnon d'origine russe observait souvent la fille, à la dérobée.

Fawley venait de métamorphoser un fauteuil en piano forte sous leurs yeux, et l'indifférence des autres étudiants qui vaquaient à leurs occupations. Elle s'installa un léger sourire aux lèvres et commença un étrange ballet : elle balançait sa tête d'avant en arrière, au grès de quelques mouvements de poignets, ses doigts ne cessant de s'étirer et contracter en des mouvement indisciplinés au grès des touches de l'instrument. Tom ne pouvait se départir de son inquisition de cet étrange mime dont aucun son ne filtrait en vertu du sortilège d'insonorisation. De loin, elle semblait hors du temps, de l'espace avec une esquisse béate scellée sur sa bouche. Elle semblait heureuse, les yeux clos d'une manière sereine, on pourrait même aller jusqu'à la qualifier de « libre ».

« Elle vole, loin, très loin de nous, conclu enfin Andreï avec un air contemplatif plaqué sur le visage. »

C'était ridicule, trancha-t-il pour lui-même, avec agacement, en fronçant les sourcils. Vu de leurs positions, elle semblait plutôt être noyée dans les profondeurs du Lac Noir que flottant dans les airs.


	15. Tempête Nauséabonde

**Thème: Vert**

**Personnages: Sirius Black, des Serpentard, Evelyn Rosier.**

* * *

**Tempête Nauséabonde**

Sirius tremble de frustration, du haut de ses quatorze ans, coincé dans une réception dont il se serait bien passé.

Il abhorre cette bande de vipères qui serpentent autour d'elle. Tous ces crétins avec qui elle passe tout son temps, que ce soit à l'école ou en dehors. Tous parés de ce mélange si écœurant de vert et d'argent, si propre à leurs si sacrée maison au concept si raciste et vieux-jeu.

Evan Rosier qu'elle regarde les yeux brillants d'une admiration plus amoureuse que fraternelle.

Antonin Dolohov qui l'impressionne de part sa stature et son charisme muet.

Lucius Malefoy devant lequel elle se pâme, ses joues légèrement rosées espérant un geste qui ne viendra jamais.

Rabastan Lestrange dont elle admire l'intellect et à qui elle demande toujours, avide, des conseils de lecture comme si cela allait compenser sa sottise.

Bacus Avery dont elle tolère la présence sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, et qui est incapable de la regarder sans une œillade lubrique.

Mulciber dont elle se fait suivre partout, dépossédée de son Cavalier King Charles durant leurs scolarité, elle n'a pas tardé à se trouver un chien d'une autre sorte pour lui tenir compagnie à l'école.

Augustus Rockwood qui arrive à la faire rire aux éclats avec quelques anecdotes, alors que lui n'y parvient pas même avec toutes farces du monde.

Snape, merci Merlin, non convié à la soirée mais de qui elle recherche constamment la compagnie à l'école alors qu'il est tellement moins intéressant et beau que lui.

Regulus pour qui elle éprouve une tendresse infinie, et qui de son côté nourri des sentiments passionnés à son encontre : au point de vouloir que malheur arrive à son propre frère pour pouvoir la récupérer.

Il en tremble de rage. Lui aussi avait revêtu du vert ce soir là, couleur d'attente et d'aspiration. Signe d'espérance d'une quelconque attention de sa part.

Mais rien : ni un mot gentil, ni un sourire, ni un regard ne sont pour lui. Tout est pour cette bande de vermines recouvertes d'écailles d'hypocrisie et de mépris. Il en crève de rage, de voir tous ces hommes graviter autour de sa fiancé, Evelyn Rosier. Sa sympathie leurs est toute acquise alors qu'ils n'en méritent rien. Et lui, son futur mari, qui devrait avoir toute son affection ne souffre que de son indifférence.

Sirius Black revêt un masque de calme, mais il boue de colère. Il est vert.

Vert d'espoirs avortés, mais surtout vert de jalousie.


	16. Débâcle

**Thème: chaos**

**Personnages: Andromeda Black, Ted Tonks, Antonin Dolohov.**

* * *

**Débâcle**

Ted Tonks l'avait embrassé. Par surprise. Elle lui réclamait les dictionnaires de Runes qu'il monopolisait. Et cavalièrement, il s'était emparé de ses lèvres. Avec Voracité et passion. Et plutôt que de le repousser, de le gifler, de l'insulter, elle lui avait répondue. De manière éperdue.

Andromeda s'était ruée hors de la bibliothèque. Le visage d'Antonin lui traversa l'esprit. Antonin qui l'aimait tant. Antonin à qui elle était promise. Mais Antonin pour qui son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi fort que pour ce malotru de Né-moldu.

Elle courrait aussi vite que possible. Pour oublier ce qu'il venait à se produire. Mais elle avait la vivre impression d'avoir ouvert la boîte de Pandore.

Et qu'un chaos sans précédent en découlerait.


	17. Tribulations Nocturnes

**Thème: bougie**

**Personnages: Emmerson Rosier, Drops l'Elfe de Maison (personnages d'une future longue fiction).**

* * *

**Tribulations Nocturnes**

Il faisait trop noir. Evie dormait, Evander aussi. Et Emmerson avait trop chaud.

Il aimait pas quand il faisait trop chaud. Mais en Virginie, il fait toujours chaud, surtout l'été. Quand il secoua Evie pour la faire se lever, elle lui donna un coup de pied. Méchante. Il se retourna alors vers son frère, mais en ronchonnant : il lui bava dessus. Cracra.

Il sortit du lit qu'il partageait avec son frère et sa sœur. Maman dit que bientôt ils auront chacun leurs chambres. Emmerson, il préfère quand ils dorment tous ensemble. Il aime pas le changement, ça lui fait un peu peur. Emmerson il préfère quand sa mère dort avec eux, de toute façon.

Mais l'Oncle Severus est à la maison. Maman ne dort jamais avec eux quand il est là. Emmerson ne sait pas pourquoi.

« Le Petit Maître ne dort pas, Monsieur ? » couina Drops.

Il est tout petit, mais il fait de la magie. Emmerson, Evie et Evander sont encore trop petits pour en faire, eux, qu'il dit. Drops c'est leurs Elfes de Maison. Le plus gentil de tous. Celui qui fait les meilleurs gâteaux au chocolat, en plus. Drops les surveille quand l'Oncle Severus est à la maison, et que Maman ne dort pas avec eux.

« Il fait noir et chaud, se plaignit le garçonnet. »

Drops claqua des doigts. Et des bougies s'allumèrent pour éclairer un peu la pièce. Un autre « clac » et des éventails s'agitent au dessus de la tête d'Emmerson. Cela va mieux.

« Je veux maman, réclama l'enfant. »

Drops devînt étrange, et joua nerveusement avec ses doigts, expliquant que sa Maîtresse Evelyn était très fatiguée, qu'elle dormait.

« Drops va jouer avec le Petit Maître jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, Monsieur. »

Emmerson aime toujours entendre cette phrase. Quand il fait nuit, ça veut dire qu'ils vont faire des ombres chinoises, à la lumière des bougies.


	18. Oeuvres

**Thème: Gribouillages**

**Personnages: Scorpius et Drago Malefoy**

* * *

**Oeuvres**

Scorpius avança vers le bureau paternel avec une feuille de papier vivement colorée. Il l'a tendit à Drago qui leva son nez de son parchemin, à la vue de la petite tête blonde qui réclamait son attention. Il observa « l'œuvre » : il ne s'agissait que d'un enchevêtrement laid et informe de gribouillis criards. Il passa outre et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils avec affection alors que Scorpius riait aux éclats.

Il finit par glisser la feuille de papier dans un des tiroirs de son bureau, celui où il conservait tous les dessins de son fils, l'œuvre de sa vie.


End file.
